The present invention generally relates to molecules and methods for fluorescence microscopy and specifically relates to molecules such as InstantLyso LLT-1, InstantLipo Sep-1and InstantGolgi McN-1 which are useful for fluorescence microscopy of biomolecules, such as cholesterol.